1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a television broadcast signal receiving apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a television broadcast signal receiving apparatus displaying a plurality of images.
2. Background Information
A conventional television broadcast signal receiving apparatus has a picture-in-picture (PinP) function or a picture-out-picture (PoutP) function. With the PinP function, one video signal source is displayed on a main screen and another video signal source is displayed on a subscreen. With the PoutP function, screen is divided in two or more and each are displayed separately (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2004-521553, for example).
The conventional television broadcast signal receiving apparatus detects and analyzes main characteristics of a video signal, and arrangements of PinP images varies accordingly. Specifically, image sizes or image locations of the PinP images are varied.
With the conventional television broadcast signal receiving apparatus, the PinP image is prevented from being located over text, faces, or other important objects in the main screen. However, when the user wishes to view the subscreen, the user has to go through a two-step operation. Specifically, first a remote control or other such input device is used to switch the screen by manual operation, and then the volume, etc., is adjusted.
On the other hand, when the volume of a subscreen is adjusted, the subscreen in which the user is interested is still displayed on a smaller screen. Some users find such viewing unappealing.
Also, in the case of PoutP images, if the user plays the audio from a right screen while viewing a left screen, then the audio from the left screen is muted, and the image from the right screen can be viewed. However, since there is no difference in the sizes of the two screens, the viewing experience is not always good for all users.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved television broadcast signal receiving apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.